Segredos
by Arthemisys
Summary: Sua missão era simples: investigar uma jornalista que publicou algo que poderia ser perigoso. Mas ele não preveu que esta missão poderia desvendar muitos segredos adomercidos e fazer seu passado voltar à tona. 3º capítulo online.
1. Prólogo

**Segredos**

**_Prólogo_**

Os primeiros raios solares começavam a entrar pela fresta da janela de madeira quebrada de uma cabana velha, fazendo assim, um trajeto quase que reto até a cama. Como que tivessem vida própria, os raios dourados subiram vagarosamente pelo tecido fino e branco do lençol, vindos a morrerem exatamente em cima dos olhos azuis que fitavam o nada.

Já fazia quase seis meses que a Última Guerra Santa aconteceu, mas nem mesmo o fim dessa iminente tragédia fazia seu sofrido coração se acalmar. Nesse ínterim, Athena o perdoou publicamente, fazendo com que ele voltasse a assumir seu posto dentro do Zodíaco Dourado, mas por um sentimento de vergonha e culpa, preferiu apenas reerguer sua armadura novamente (segundo ele, "a armadura seria sua cruz para a remição de seus pecados"), mas deixou a terceiraa casa zodiacal vazia. Em sua opinião, nunca mais seria digno de viver naquele recinto sagrado novamente.

Agora Saga de Gêmeos, que sempre procurou desvendar o maior dos segredos – a sua alma , se sentia agora, um mero corpo morto com um coração vazio e com um espírito chagado pela culpa e amargura.

- Saga! Cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos! – uma voz masculina o chamava do lado de fora do casebre que se localizava próximo a vila dos servos do Santuário.

Com um movimento automático, Saga saiu do quarto, abrindo a porta do que se poderia chamar de sala. Pôde então ver, um homem idoso vestido em uma estola sacerdotal. Um arauto de Athena.

- Este comunicado foi escrito pela sagrada Athena. – o homem falava enquanto dava para Saga, um pergaminho lacrado com uma espécie de cera vermelha. – Ela disse que é urgente. – e dando meia-volta com o cavalo, o homem se retirou em disparada.

Seus olhos desceram até o manuscrito. Com o polegar direito, ele quebrou o lacre avermelhado e lê o seu conteúdo. Ao terminar de ler, Saga não deixou de arquear a sobrancelha, curioso com aquele chamado.

...x...

- Senhorita Kido. – Tatsumi a chama com educação. – O cavaleiro Saga de Gêmeos a aguarda na sala.

- Por favor, Tatsumi, o chame para a varanda. – Saori diz.

Saga é então conduzido por uma bela escadaria projetada no estilo imperial francês, até a ampla varanda que por sua vez, proporciona uma belíssima vista para o mar Egeu. Perto do parapeito da varanda, Saori – que vestia um vestido de verão - está sentada em uma mesa, tomando seu café da manhã. Ao contemplar o cavaleiro que vestia uma calça social preta e uma camisa pólo na cor branca, a deusa dá um belo sorriso.

- Que bom que veio logo. Por favor, sente-se.

Um pouco constrangido por está ali, na casa de praia que Saori recentemente adquirira, ele se sentou e polidamente, aceitou uma xícara fumegante de café que Tatsumi colocara.

- Em que posso ser útil, sagrada Athena?

- Por favor, não me trate como Athena enquanto estivermos fora do Santuário. Aqui, sou apenas Saori Kido. – ela diz com um sorriso. – Bem, eu lhe chamei aqui por causa disso... – ela lhe estende um exemplar do dia do maior jornal da Grécia. – Por favor, leia.

Mentalmente, Saga começou a ler o artigo que Saori lhe indicara, cujo título era "_Os homens que se tornaram deuses_". No artigo, a sua autora declarava dizendo ter provas reais de que existiam nos dias atuais, homens portadores de poderes surreais, "_conhecidos como Cavaleiros de Athena_", cuja influência foi determinante para a história da humanidade desde os primórdios da civilização helênica. Hoje, era bem provável que a base central deles se localizasse ainda em Atenas, bem como haveria a grande possibilidade de que tal ordem de guerra poderia muito bem ter um poder ainda mais destrutivo do que os de muitas armas atômicas reunidas. O texto dizia também que os "_guerreiros que serviam a deusa pagã Athena_" eram os maiores detentores de toda a sorte artística e cultural da Grécia antiga e que por isso mesmo, deveriam ser levados pelas autoridades locais não apenas como uma lenda obscura, mas sim como um perigo a ser cuidadosamente estudado.

- Quem escreveu isso? – Saga perguntou ao terminar de ler.

- Ela. – Saori lhe estendeu alguns papéis, sendo que o primeiro deles, é a foto da autora do artigo. – Juliane Onassis. Bem, eu sempre tenho o costume de ler os artigos dela. Uma jornalista completa em minha opinião. Geralmente seus artigos diários variam desde a instabilidade política internacional, até moda e cultura. Mas hoje, devo dizer que me assustei muito ao ler esse artigo.

- Mas não há motivos para se preocupar senhorita. Os Cavaleiros de Athena é um segredo tão bem guardado que nem mesmo a mitologia grega nos cita. É impossível que o governo grego se interesse pelo artigo dela.

- Eu também pensaria assim, se não fosse pelo quarto parágrafo do artigo. – Saori retruca com um ar preocupado. – Ela diz que possui a prova da existência dos Cavaleiros: uma armadura.

- Mas todas as armaduras estão reunidas na Grécia, senhorita. – Saga diz, enquanto seus olhos começaram a percorrer a foto em suas mãos.

- Mas nem todas estão no Santuário. – Saori respondeu rapidamente. – Atualmente o Santuário resguarda 87 armaduras. Está faltando uma: a armadura de prata da constelação de Taça.

- Taça...? – Saga levanta os olhos, indagando quase em um sussurro.

- Sim. Por isso, eu o chamei até aqui: preciso que você descubra tudo o que puder sobre a jornalista Onassis e sobre o que ela sabe, antes que esse artigo comece a chamar a atenção. A fundação Graad teve muito trabalho para mudar a opinião publica na época em que aconteceu o Torneio Galáctico. Tivemos que dizer que o Torneio foi realizado com lutadores de luta livre e não com cavaleiros. Até a armadura de Sagitário teve a sua história obscurecida. Mas agora... Ela poderá fazer com que todo o nosso trabalho vá por água abaixo.

- Por que... Por que tanto medo de que venham a descobrir a existência dos cavaleiros agora? – Saga indagou ao ver que Saori pareceu ficar ainda mais preocupada.

- Porque caso ela consiga o que quer, todos vocês poderão correr sérios perigos, pois tudo o que ela escreveu nesse artigo será investigado e posteriormente, será validado pela ONU como verdade absoluta. E assim... – ela suspira e continua – Assim logo associarão a esse caso, o nome da Fundação Graad. Saga... O mundo atual inspira muitos cuidados. E eu não desejo que vocês sejam expostos ao mundo assim, como se fossem meros animais de circo. Há também esse fato da armadura. Caso a jornalista tenha realmente a armadura, ela se tornaria um alvo fácil para homens mal intencionados. Eu não quero que mais ninguém sofra pela ambição desenfreada de certas pessoas pelo poder.

- ... – Saga engoliu aquelas últimas palavras de Athena em seco. Saori logo notara que falou demais.

- Saga... Por favor, me desculpe. Eu não quis...

Saga continuou em silêncio e seus olhos mais uma vez, fizeram uma análise da foto da jornalista. Sua pele era morena clara, da mesma forma que seus olhos. Seus cabelos castanhos escuros desciam sinuosamente pelo colo, morrendo próximo a cintura. O olhar da jovem na foto parecia desafiador.

- Por favor, não me peça desculpas, senhorita Kido. Mas... Por que escolheu a mim?

- Quando eu pedi para Tatsumi retirar da Internet, todas as informações possíveis sobre essa jornalista, a primeira informação que tive foi dessa foto dela. Ao olhíla, a primeira pessoa que veio até a minha mente foi você, Saga. – ela sorri timidamente. – Espero que minha intuição feminina esteja certa dessa vez.

- Entendo. E quando deseja que eu comece com as investigações?

- Hoje mesmo se assim for possível. A Fundação lhe dará todo o apoio no que for preciso para que a investigação ocorra sem nenhuma interrupção. Daremos a você uma "identidade secreta" e passará a morar aqui durante sua missão. Não se preocupe com o dinheiro, não faltará nada para você.

Nesse momento, o mordomo reaparece na porta, avisando a Saori que havia uma ligação urgente do Japão. Com um rápido cumprimento, a deusa parte para o escritório, deixando o cavaleiro só. Foi aí que percebeu que nem tocara na xícara de café. Rapidamente, ele solveu o frio conteúdo da xícara em um gole só. Novamente, seus olhos param na imagem da mulher e uma sensação obscura passa por sua mente.

"Ela sabe demais." – esse foi o seu único pensamento naquele momento.

Continua...

**...x...**

**...x...**

**...x...**

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Eu estava devendo há algum tempo uma fanfic com o cavaleiro Saga e hoje, justamente hoje, tive finalmente uma luz de inspiração – fraca, eu sei – mas mesmo assim, iluminada._

_A personagem original foi inspirada na pessoa da ficwriter Juli.cham e esta fanfic é dedicada a ela e a todos os fãs desse grande personagem._

_O meu "muito obrigado" a todos que leram esse breve prólogo e até o próximo capítulo._

**_.: Arthemisys :._**

**_P.S.: _**_Quero agradecer de coração a Ephemeron que me deu a dica de um erro de localização na fanfic. Muito obrigada!_


	2. Capítulo 1

**Segredos**

****

**_By_****_ Arthemisys_**

**_Primeiro capítulo_**

A tarde em Atenas parecia estar mais escaldante do que nunca. Não se via uma única nuvem no céu que de tão azul, parecia se misturar com o infindo mar mediterrâneo. Os turistas e pessoas que não tinham nenhuma grande obrigação naquele horário, andavam em trajes sumários. Todavia, os que tinham seus afazeres mais formais, tinham que suportar os potentes raios solares vestidos de acordo com o recomendado pela ocasião. E em meio a esses homens e mulheres que andavam apressados, ora falando exaustivamente nos celulares, ora bufando de calor, um homem de cerca de 1,90 metros de altura, pele bronzeada, longos cabelos azulados presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo e vestindo um sobretudo na cor preta, parecia que finalmente chegara ao seu destino: a sede do maior jornal da Grécia, "O Argeifonte".

Ao passar pela porta giratória de vidro, ele segue imediatamente até a recepção, onde uma jovem de cabelos presos se abanava preguiçosamente com um leque enquanto mascava um chiclete e tinha o olhar fixo para o nada.

'- Por favor, como eu posso falar com a jornalista Juliane Onassis?'

'- Quem deseja?' – ela perguntou com uma voz também preguiçosa.

'- Saga Evangelos.' – ele respondeu com uma entonação mais grave na voz, o que fez com que a recepcionista o encarasse pela primeira vez, se endireitando imediatamente em sua cadeira e ligando para um ramal interno. Logo que desliga o aparelho, ela diz com um ar mais derretido:

'- Pode subir, senhor Evangelos. Mas a jornalista está agora em uma reunião que vai demorar um pouquinho. Mas se quiser ficar aqui, eu posso...' – ela nem pôde terminar, pois Saga já havia tomado o elevador, rumo ao quinto andar. – 'Humpf! Que homem mais grosso...E sexy.' – suspirou a recepcionista.

**...x...x...x...**

'- Eu já disse que tudo o que eu escrevo é totalmente firmado em provas reais... Certo, mas eu não posso mostrá-la agora... Por quê? Porquê eu quero que o governo fale algo primeiro e... Como! Mas você não pode fazer isso! Eu preciso de mais algum tempo e... Alô? Alô? Droga!'

O telefone é jogado com força na base, quase caindo da mesa abarrotada de papéis que parecem cobrir um pequeno laptop cinza. Exausta, ela também se deixa cair sobre a sua cadeira, inclinando o corpo um pouco para trás, fazendo com que seus cabelos lisos e vermelhos, se espalhassem desordenadamente pelo seu rosto de pele branca. Fechou os olhos e sentiu que iria dormir daquele jeito mesmo, conseqüência de dias insones. Mas infelizmente, o sono ainda seria um privilégio para logo mais a noite.

'- Juli? Posso entrar?' – a voz feminina invadiu a pequena sala, o que fez a jovem na cadeira apenas abrir os olhos semi-cobertos pelos fios de cabelos.

'- Pode né? Aliás, você já entrou.'

'- Ai... Desculpa! Mas é que eu vi a porta um pouco aberta e resolvi entrar!' – respondeu a sorridente Dido Armstrong, americana de nascença, fotógrafa do "O Argeifonte" e uma das amigas de Juliane Onassis.

'- Está certo, está certo... – ela respondeu enquanto se endireitava vagarosamente.' – Mas o que trás você até aqui?

'- Por duas coisas:' - a jovem loira logo se senta em frente à outra que olhava desolada a quantidade excessiva de papéis sob sua mesa de trabalho. – 'Juli, eu estou muito preocupada com você amiga! Olha como estão suas olheiras! Parece que não vê uma cama há dias!'

'- Eu não posso me dar ao luxo de dormir, Dido. Não enquanto o meu artigo não atingir o retorno que eu estou esperando.'

'- Acha mesmo que o governo vai dar atenção ao que você publicou?'

'- Até você Dido! – Juliane respondeu com um ar chateado em sua voz.'

'- Não é isso Juliane!' – a fotógrafa retrucou com despeito. – 'Mas é que eu nunca vi você tão obcecada com uma idéia como agora! Parece até que isso se tornou uma questão de vida ou morte...'

'- É uma questão de VIDA ou MORTE!' – e olhando resignada para o pequeno computador à sua frente, termina. – 'Por favor, me deixe sozinha, Dido. Ainda tenho que responder a alguns e-mails.'

'- Está bem. Mas mesmo assim, tenha cuidado amiga.'

A jornalista não deixou de esboçar um sorriso meigo que a amiga não via em seu rosto há muito tempo. – 'Pode deixar Dido. Eu sei me cuidar.'

Antes de abrir a porta para sair, a loira se vira repentinamente em direção a outra que a olhou desconfiadamente.

'- O que foi?'

'- Eu quase me esqueci Juli!' – e voltando para a mesa, Dido se debruça por sobre a pilha de papéis, o que deixou Juliane enfurecida pela bagunça ainda maior que sua amiga causara. – 'Juliane minha amiga... Tem um homem lá fora querendo falar com você!'

A ruiva se levantou imediatamente. – 'É algum político! É da polícia! Vamos, me conta!'

'- Parece que não.' – e vendo o ar desapontado da outra, ela retruca imediatamente. – 'Mas é o homem mais lindo que essa Grécia toda já viu! Acho até que seja algum modelo ou ator! Mas bem... Parece que ele veio falar sobre o seu artigo!'

'- Sobre o meu artigo?' – ela perguntava enquanto se dirigia a porta a fim de abri-la para o visitante. – 'Mas eu não acho que nenhum artista possa se interessar pelo meu artigo! Eu queria que alguém do governo...' - ela parou de falar ao ver Saga parado diante da porta, a olhando de cima para baixo.

Era exatamente como havia visto na foto que Saori lhe dera. O olhar de desafio, o rosto delicado contornado por fios avermelhados. Um ar sério e completamente profissional. Saga a havia imaginado mais alta, porém, a baixa estatura parecia fazer com que ela ganhasse um ponto a mais no conjunto simples, mas fascinante de sua beleza. Ao vê-la ali, parada e com o s olhos castanhos fixos nos dele, teve a certeza de que ela não era do tipo de pessoa que se intimida com nenhum desafio. Sim, ela aparentava tudo isso e um pouco mais.

'- Eu bem que falei Juli.' – Dido falou com um sorrisinho maroto nos lábios avermelhados.

Ela admitiu intimamente que aquele estranho a sua frente conseguira mexer com a sua habitual falta de espanto pelos homens taxados de "bonitos". Não sabia responder direito se foram os olhos verdes fixos e obstinados, o porte atlético, as vestimentas sóbrias e elegantes que usava, ou se era todo o conjunto da obra que a deixaram simplesmente fascinada. Sim, essa era a melhor palavra: fascinação. Por um curto espaço de tempo, pensou até mesmo que Zeus resolvera sair dos confins da imaginação humana para novamente criar lenda sobre seus arrebatadores romances com as mulheres mortais, estando personificado naquele homem. Mas se isso fosse verdade, com certeza ela seria a última humana que Júpiter procuraria para as suas aventuras.

'- Quem é o senhor?' – Juliane perguntou, ignorando completamente a piada da amiga e os pensamentos insanos que a estavam acometendo.

'- Sou Saga Evangelos...' – rapidamente teve que pensar em uma profissão. – 'Professor de História Antiga e vim falar com a senhorita a respeito do seu artigo publicado hoje.'

'- Certo.' – ela respondeu enquanto inclinava a cabeça para o alto a fim de encará-lo melhor. – 'Por favor, entre e...'

'- Tudo bem, eu já estou de saída mesmo.' – Dido falou ainda mantendo o mesmo sorriso. – 'Se precisar de alguma coisa, liga para mim, ok?' – finalmente, a americana sai da sala, sem antes chamar a atenção da amiga com uma piscadela de olho.

'- Estou atrapalhando?' – Saga perguntou.

'- Se veio falar sobre o que eu escrevi, não estará atrapalhando em nada.' – respondeu, enquanto voltava para o seu lugar. – 'Ah. Essa que acabou de sair é...'

'- Dido Armstrong.' – Saga completou. – 'Nos apresentamos há pouco tempo.' – e relaxando o rosto pela primeira vez, diz com um leve sorriso. – 'Uma garota bem espirituosa.'

'- Espirituosa apenas com quem aparece nas capas das revistas internacionais.' – Juli diz com um ar reprovativo. – 'Mas vamos direto ao assunto: O que você quer saber sobre o artigo e em quê poderá me ajudar?'

Saga apenas sorriu. Um sorriso de deboche, pois não havia gostado muito do tom de voz autoritário daquela garota. Ainda se lembrava do que havia sentindo em relação ela, quando a havia visto pela primeira vez nas fotografias que Saori havia lhe cedido. E esses sentimentos haviam se acentuado ainda mais quando ele a viu pessoalmente. Para o cavaleiro, a única pessoa que ele inclinaria sua voz e seus gestos era apenas, Saori, a deusa que ele venerava e que por um golpe cruel do destino, havia levantado sua mão contra ela. Mas quanto a essa garota a sua frente...

'- Quem deve responder alguma coisa aqui é você, senhorita Onassis. O que pretende com esse artigo? Realmente tem como provar que todas essas baboseiras que escreveu são realmente verdadeiras?'

A ruiva arregalou os olhos.

'- Como é! Está dizendo que o que eu escrevi são baboseiras!' – e sem nem esperar uma resposta, ela sai em passos firmes, chegando até a porta e abrindo de uma vez. – 'Saia imediatamente daqui antes que eu chame os seguranças!'

'- Não irei sair.'

'- O que!'

'- Só sairei daqui se responder a minha pergunta... Ou do contrário, ficarei nesta sala "confortável" e "organizada" até que você atinja a terceira idade.' – Saga nesse momento segurou uma grande gargalhada ao ver o rosto avermelhado de raiva da jornalista. Na realidade, ele estava começando a ver o lado divertido dessa missão que Athena lhe havia designado.

'- Você... Você é um...'

'- Especialista em história grega clássica.' – Saga complementou. – 'E mesmo sabendo que o conteúdo de seu trabalho seja de uma verdade não muito confiável, devo dizer que fiquei tentado em ir mais a fundo em tudo isso... A começar pela prova de que a tal armadura da constelação de Taça como você mesma disse possuir, seja realmente verdadeira.'

Juliane nada respondeu. Entretanto, o cavaleiro de Gêmeos notou que o olhar da jovem sobre ele de certa forma se modificou.

'- A vestimenta de Taça é tão real quanto o ar que nós estamos respirando.'

'- Então irá me mostra-la?'

'- Não.' – ela respondeu com firmeza. – 'Essa relíquia não é uma atração circense. É a minha vingança.'

Saga sentiu que uma leve onda de arrepio passou por seu corpo de uma forma leve, mas tenaz. A voz atrevida dela misturada com o seu olhar forte e sua voz firme ao pronunciar a palavra "vingança", fez com que ele visse por uma fração de milésimos de segundo, o rosto de uma entre centenas de vítimas que ele - ou melhor, seu outro "ele" – fez.

'- Onassis...' – Saga balbuciou, mas foi interrompido com a chegada de uma terceira pessoa.

'- Juliane, você havia me chamado?' – uma outra pessoa entra pela porta ainda aberta, e encontra a repórter, ainda segurando o trinco na mão e... – 'MESTRE!'

Saga se levanta sobressaltado. A garota que havia entrado o olhava em um misto de surpresa e terror. Juliane por sua vez, não compreendia nada.

'- MESTRE!' – a garota tornou a repetir, ainda mais assustada.

'- Mestre...?' – a jornalista apenas repetiu, enquanto encarava um surpreso Saga.

'- Lithos, o que faz aqui?' – Saga indagou, fingindo que tudo estava completamente sob controle. – 'Há quanto tempo, não é? Venha, vamos conversar um pouco.' – e pegando no ombro de Lithos que agora, aparentava uma idade mais madura, Saga saiu da sala da jornalista, sem antes, dizer que... – 'Jornalista, amanhã eu aparecerei para conversamos melhor, tudo bem?' – e antes que a ruiva pudesse retrucar, a porta é fechada diante da sua cara, fato que a deixou ainda mais nervosa com aquela visita nada esperada.

'- Vamos lá, Juliane... Conte de um até dez...' – a moça se auto-orientava, gesticulando com as mãos. – 'Você não precisará mais ver a cara dele novamente, você vai conseguir o que deseja, você... Não! Eu preciso dele!' – a moça finalmente declara, com as duas mãos na altura da cabeça, como se fossem arrancar as madeixas ruivas.

'- Eu sabia! Você também ficou caidinha por ele!' – Dido abriu a porta aos berros. – 'Juro que já estava ficando preocupada com a sua falta de tempo para namorar, amiga!'

A ruiva quase cai com o susto dado pela amiga. – 'Não é isso que eu estava querendo dizer!' – agora, com o rosto completamente rubro de vergonha, tentava argumentar. – 'O que eu estava querendo dizer é que eu preciso dele para... Para dar bom prosseguimento aos meus planos! Ele é professor de História e com certeza vai poder me ajudar e... Quem lhe deu ordens para ficar atrás da porta escutando tudo o que eu falo, heim!'

'- Ahahahaha!' – Dido não se segurava com o jeito da amiga. – 'Eu já sabia há séculos que você vive falando sozinha por aí... Isso é falta de namorado, amiga!'

'- Ninguém merece você, Dido.'

'- Ai, Ju! Você vive dizendo isso de mim, mas no final, acaba batendo na porta do meu "apê" para choramingar!' – a jovem se aproximou da amiga e lhe deu um forte abraço. – 'Mas preciso dizer uma coisinha: aquele gato tem cara de tudo, menos de professor de História!

'- É? Eu também tive a mesma sensação.' – a jovem respondeu com um sorriso mais aberto. – 'Eu irei investigar isso também.'

'- Ótimo! Agora, que tal mais tarde você se arrumar e dar uma voltinha comigo lá na _dance_?'

'- Eu estou cansada, Dido... Estou precisando de uma boa noite de sono.'

'- Negativo queridinha. Você está precisando é de uma grande noitada!' – a americana se animou. – 'Eu prometo que amanhã você estará como nova e pronta a investigar cada milímetro daquele tal de Saga!'

Juliane se ateve a apenas sorrir. Sabia que de todos que a conheciam, Dido era a única que fazia de tudo para que o astral dela subisse até aos céus. Era sem sombra de dúvidas, uma amiga para a vida inteira.

'- Tudo bem, eu topo.'

'- Oba!'

'- Agora me deixe trabalhar?'

'- Tudo bem, chefinha querida!'

**...x...x...x...**

Logo que a porta havia se fechado do outro lado, Saga aproximou seus lábios em um dos ouvidos da temerosa garota que nada falava. – 'Nada de escândalos ou do contrário, antes que você pense em gritar, o seu corpo já estará flutuando em uma dimensão muito distante dessa, entendeu?'

A loira apenas acenou firmemente com a cabeça que sim e assim, ambos saíram "tranqüilamente" rumo o lado de fora do prédio.

Enquanto isso, nos corredores do edifício, todos os funcionários do "O Argeifonte" viam curiosos a incomum cena de um homem com uma mão no ombro de uma petrificada jovem, saiam tranquilamente rumo ao rol de escadas do prédio. Chegando lá...

'- Quase que você coloca tudo a ruir, garota...' – Saga desabafou, deixando sua cabeça pender em direção ao tórax.

Ela continuava calada e olhando fixamente para o cavaleiro.

'- O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua?'

'- Não... É que...'

'- Escute bem Lithos:' - Saga interceptou, colocando as duas mãos nos ombros da jovem. – 'Eu não sou mais o Mestre do Santuário e você não precisa temer a mim. Errei muito no passado e hoje estou disposto a reverter ao menos, uma parte dos meus pecados. Posso contar com a sua confiança em mim, Lithos?'

'- Sim.' – a jovem respondeu mais tranqüila. – 'Me desculpe, pelo meu escândalo lá na sala da Juliane...'

'- Tudo bem.' – Saga aquiesceu. – 'Acho que ela não percebeu nada. Ao contrário, vai pensar com mais veemência que eu seja realmente um professor.'

'- O senhor veio aqui por causa do que ela escreveu?'

'- Sim. A própria Athena me deu essa missão.'

'- Compreendo.' – a jovem concatenou. – 'Para quem realmente conhece a saga dos cavaleiros, sabe de cara que tudo o que ela falou no artigo é verdadeiro. Parece até que ela já conheceu um guerreiro de verdade.'

'- Eu também imaginei isso quando li o jornal hoje pela manhã.' – Saga respondeu. Após alguns momentos de silêncio, o geminiano mostrou em seu rosto másculo um atraente sorriso e perguntou. – 'Agora que estamos nos entendendo bem, acho que você será de uma serventia incrível para mim. Lithos gostaria de me ajudar a investigar melhor tudo isso?'

'- Eu! Ajudar!' – a moça indagava enquanto apontava para si mesma.

'- Sim, você. Ou por acaso tem outra Lithos por aqui?'

'- Seria uma honra enorme, senhor Saga de Gêmeos!'

'- Para começo, é bom me chamar apenas de Saga, ou professor Saga.'

'- Professor!'

'- Sim. Para a senhorita Onassis, eu sou um professor de História, entendeu?'

'- Ah... Tudo bem!'

'- Perfeito. Agora volte. Mais tarde eu passo por aqui para pegar você.'

A irmã adotiva do cavaleiro de Leão meneou a cabeça afirmativamente e retornou para o prédio. Saga preferiu fazer o percurso de saída pelas escadas mesmo, pensando no melhor rumo possível que daria aos seus planos.

**...x...x...x...**

Enquanto isso, numa bela mansão localizada em algum lugar...

'- Está tudo pronto, senhor.'

Um homem que treinava boxe em um amplo e luxuoso salão pára ao ouvir o que o outro dizia.

'- Ótimo.' – ele respondeu. – 'Agora, saía daqui.'

Quando o corpulento estranho saiu, o rapaz se dirige até uma mesa onde contém uma pequena réplica da estátua da deusa Athena. Ele pega o objeto, trazendo-o para perto de si.

'- Logo voltarei para o meu lar. Como um legítimo herói.' – um sorriso misterioso se forma em seus lábios finos. – 'Por bem... Ou por mal.'

**Continua...**

_ Argeifonte é uma das várias designações dadas a Hermes, o deus grego responsável pela propagação das mensagens de Zeus até os confins da Terra, segundo a mitologia grega._

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**_Notas da autora:_**

_Até que enfim eu consegui postar esse capítulo! \o/_

_Mas isso só foi possível apenas porque eu amarrei a minha musa inspiradora em uma cadeira bem ao meu lado e prometi soltá-la só depois que eu terminasse esse capítulo. u.u_

_Quero agradecer as pessoas que enviaram reviews e e-mails me dando força para continuar esse fic! ._

_No mais, peço que enviem comentários e sugestões (críticas construtivas são melhores ainda)! ._

_Até a próxima, que eu tenho um batalhão de fics para atualizar! XD!_

**_Arthemisys_**

****

_E-mail: http/arthemisys.weblogger. e http/ _


	3. Capítulo 2

**Segredos**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

_**Segundo Capítulo**_

- Maravilhosa!

- Hum...

Juliane bem que tentou, mas seu rosto não conseguiu disfarçar o embaraço por estar, naquele momento, personificando uma mulher fatal.

- Fala sério Dido! Essa daqui não sou eu!

- Aí que você se engana queridinha! – a jovem retrucou, segurando Juliane pelos ombros e virando-a para um espelho, concluindo. – Essa garota linda e que está prestes a enfrentar uma balada daquelas é você sim!

Juliane se encarou mais uma vez. Os cabelos avermelhados excessivamente lisos pelos efeitos da prancha térmica, caiam graciosamente pelos ombros desnudos. Na maquiagem, os tons escuros e bem dosados, realçavam os olhos castanhos enquanto um batom bem vermelho preenchia seus lábios, dando a eles um desenho perfeito. Por fim, sandálias de salto alto e fino e um vestido na cor preta completaram de forma moderna e descontraída, o visual da jornalista.

- Ai, ai... Agora só falta aquele professor "tudo de bom" para que a sua noite fique completa!

- Ainda está se lembrando do Saga, Dido! – Juliane indagou, tentando parecer perplexa.

- Ok. Vai me dizer que já o esqueceu? Conta outra amiga! Falou até o nome dele na maior informalidade! Quem te escutasse agora pensaria que você é alguém muito intima dele!

A única reação da ruiva foi revirar os olhos. Mentalmente, se auto praguejava por ter se dado numa saia justa como aquela.

- Agora vamos que a boate deve estar bombando nessa hora!

Sendo puxada pela amiga, Juliane sorriu e disse:

- Prometo que irei me divertir muito hoje.

- É assim que se fala Ju!

Finalmente as duas saíram do apartamento da fotógrafa, indo direto à parada de táxi mais próxima. Sem perceberem, um homem do outro lado da rua observava as amigas atentamente, enquanto esfacelava o final de um cigarro no chão com o sapato.

**...x...x...x...**

- Nossa... Que vista linda!

- Realmente, essa varanda oferece uma vista magnífica do Mar Egeu.

- E o senhor vai ficar aqui até terminar sua investigação?

- Sim.

Saga se aproximou de Lithos, que continuava debruçada no parapeito da varanda da mansão de Saori Kido, fascinada com a vista noturna do Mar Egeu. Ao sentir que o olhar do cavaleiro de Gêmeos estava fixo na direção do templo Partenon, a irmã adotiva de Aioria falou:

- A senhorita Juliane Onassis é uma chefa muito legal.

- E também bastante perspicaz.

- Ah! Isso ela é com certeza!

- Pelo visto vou ter que forjar o meu ofício de professor universitário até as últimas conseqüências. – Saga respondeu, enquanto sorria. Lithos percebeu que era um sorriso melancólico.

- Eu faço Comunicação Social na Universidade de Atenas. Bom, se o senhor quiser, eu posso conseguir entrar em contato com o coordenador do curso de História para que ele consiga inseri-lo dentro da grade de professores do curso. Lembre-se que a Fundação Graad mantém toda a estrutura do curso de História.

- O que significa que a minha estadia como docente é, porque não dizer, garantida.

- Isso mesmo!

- Hum... Vejo que fez uma boa escolha quando quis fazer jornalismo. Seu senso de investigação é bastante apurado, Lithos.

- Na realidade, foi uma sugestão do mestre Aioria... Eu acho que ele não gostou muito de mim sendo serva... Talvez fosse porque eu sempre queimava a comida... – Lithos informou meio envergonhada. – Enfim, ele sempre me deu a maior força quando decidi fazer um curso superior! Tanto é, que ele está pagando todas as minhas despesas na faculdade.

- Então ele é um bom investidor. Sabe muito bem como gastar a fortuna que tem.

- O mestre Aioria tem uma fortuna! – a jovem parecia surpresa com o que Saga havia dito.

- Sim, ele tem... – Saga concordou, mas percebeu que falara demais. Se o cavaleiro de Leão não havia contado a Lithos sobre alguns detalhes de sua vida, não seria ele que iria revelar para ela. Preferiu então retornar ao assunto principal. – Mas Lithos... O que posso esperar de você em relação à minha missão?

- Se o senhor quiser, eu posso investigar sobre a vida da Juliane! Prometo que serei bastante discreta e que ela não vai desconfiar de nada! – a garota propôs, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Então posso contar realmente com sua ajuda?

- Claro!

- Então está certo. – Saga concluiu. – Preciso conseguir em tempo hábil todas as informações relevantes sobre ela. E principalmente sobre seu passado.

- Certo! Eu começarei a investigar amanhã mesmo!

O cavaleiro de gêmeos sorriu e agradeceu intimamente aos deuses por ter dado a ele, a ajuda de Lithos. E querendo agradecê-la de alguma forma, o grego perguntou:

- Gostaria de jantar? Prometo leva-la para casa depois... Mas não prometo que será o melhor prato que já experimentou em sua vida, porque tudo o que tenho aqui é comida para microondas.

- Por mim, tudo bem!

Então se dirigiram até a cozinha, onde Lithos continuou a falar sobre o dia-a-dia da universidade e também, sobre seu estágio no jornal "O Argeifonte" e os contatos que tinha com a jornalista em questão.

**...x...x...x...**

Dido não exagerou quando disse que a danceteria denominada Iluminatti era a mais agitada das noites cosmopolitas de Atenas. O DJ da casa usou a sua picape de som da melhor forma possível, dando as centenas de convidados, o sublime prazer de dançar ao melhor das melodias eletrônicas. Pra completar o clima de festa, inúmeros globos de luz multicoloridos giravam sem parar, criando assim, um cenário surreal para os dançantes.

- A festa está maravilhosa! – Dido berrava, tentando se fazer ouvida por Juliane que estava encostada no balcão do bar.

- O som está alto! – Juliane também gritou.

- Que nada! - a amiga replicou enquanto era puxada para a pista de dança por um rapaz. – Tente se soltar também, amiga!

Neste momento, o barman entregou para a jornalista, uma generosa dose de Martini.

- É por conta da casa, senhorita.

- Bem... Obrigada. – a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo.

"Bom... Experimentar só um pouquinho não vai fazer mal a ninguém". – ela pensou, enquanto ingeria a bebida.

Após esvaziar o cálice, um garçom que mais parecia um malabarista ofereceu a ela um coquetel multicolorido, também dizendo ser aquela bebida, oferta da casa. E assim, outros copos se seguiram, fazendo com que a jovem que não estava acostumada a beber em demasia, ficasse mais alegre e por conseqüência, perder a noção de localização e consequentemente, a amiga que a acompanhara.

**..x...x...x...**

Saga havia deixado Lithos em sua casa – na realidade, uma república de estudantes – e agora, voltava à sua casa provisória. Enquanto dirigia vagarosamente um Audi A8 preto, o cavaleiro tentava organizar seus pensamentos em relação aos fatos que vivenciara naquele dia, quando de repente...

- Juliane?

**...x...x...x...**

- Droga... Onde a Dido se meteu?

Estava prestes a desistir. Andava em círculos havia minutos, desde que havia saído da boate, mas nenhum sinal da amiga. E para piorar a sua situação, a mistura de bebidas alcoólicas estava lhe rendendo tonturas inimagináveis. Dessa forma, parou de caminhar e elevando uma das mãos até a testa, tentando dessa forma, diminuir a tontura.

- Certo, vamos começar pelo começo. – falou para si mesma. – Onde eu estou?

- Ruiva, venha comigo caladinha.

- O quê!

Juliane sentiu algo frio em sua nuca. Ao se virar, viu um homem de feições grotescas e portando um revólver.

- Vamos logo, senão eu estouro seus miolos agora, #¨!

A moça engoliu a ameaça em seco e sem alternativa, seguiu o homem que a segurava forte pelo braço. Estava bastante nervosa, mas não gritou. Caso o fizesse, a sua situação iria piorar bastante. Caminharam durante alguns minutos, chegando assim em frente a um carro preto que a jovem não conseguiu distinguir o modelo. Do automóvel, saltaram mais dois homens com olhares felinos para ela. Neste instante, a jornalista sentiu toda a sua espinha dorsal gelar.

- Agora entra no carro.

- Não...

- Entra agora! – o homem que a abordou respondeu rispidamente, enquanto jogava ela para a parte de trás do veículo. Ao ser arremessada, a jovem bateu a cabeça na porta do carro, vindo a desmaiar.

- Acho que ela não está disposta a entrar nesse carro.

Os homens se viraram e viram outro homem com um olhar gélido sobre eles. Mal tiveram tempo para falar ou emitirem qualquer outro sinal de reação, pois viram, aterrorizados, o espaço atras do terceiro homem se abrir, apresentando uma espérir, apresentando uma espateu a cabeça na porta do carro, vindo a desmaiar. de trseus cie de universo, uma outra dimensão bem distinda onde podia-se vislumbrar planetas, satélites naturais, cometas e um enorme buraco negro.

Não gritaram, nem esboçaram qualquer outro tipo de reação. Simplesmente, os homens que há minutos atrás, eram os ferozes algozes, agora fugiam de uma forma completamente estúpida, caindo entre latas de lixo e sem ao menos se levantarem, continuaram a escapar engatinhando.

- Covardes infelizes... - murmurou Saga que ao aproximar do carro, vislumbrou a jornalista desmaiada.

Com cuidado, ele a retirou do veículo. Verificou se estava ferida e para o alívio do cavaleiro, constatou que Juliane não sofrera grandes danos, apenas ganhara um galo-alto na testa. Ao tomá-la nos braços para levá-la até seu carro, a jovem começou a despertar.

- Hum... - com certa dificuldade, ela abriu os olhos e viu surpresa que além das estrelas e da Lua estarem girando de um modo estranho, ela também estava vendo o rosto intrigante do... Professor.

- Senhorita Onassis?

- Quê? Eu... Eu estou voando, por acaso?

- Não. Neste momento você está em meus braços.

Juliane não deixou de corar com a revelação. Nos braços de Saga? Com certeza, Dido daria grandes gargalhadas ao saber disso.

- Seus braços? Hei... Me coloca no chão.

Saga atendeu prontamente ao seu pedido. Ao sentir seus pés em terra firme, a jornalista tentou dar o primeiro passo. Entretanto, ela perdeu o equilíbrio e por pouco se estatelaria no chão, se não fosse pelo pronto auxílio de Saga.

- Pare de bancar a sóbria e deixe-me ajudá-la.

- Não precisa me ajudar! Eu consigo andar sozinha! - Juliane respondeu rispidamente, e ao levantar o rosto a fim de encará-lo melhor, acabou aproximando seu rosto muito próximo ao dele.

Saga então pode contemplar melhor aquele rosto de traços tão comuns, mas ao mesmo tempo, estranhamente belo. Viu os olhos carregados de uma espécie de mistérios, de uma história que o incitou a desvendar. Os lábios, que por sua vez ainda continham alguns resquícios de batom, exalavam o doce odor de frutas e de outras substâncias que unidas, só atiçavam ao grande desejo de beijar aqueles lábios entreabertos.

"Beijá-la? Pelos deuses, que pensamento mais absurdo!" - Saga se repreendeu. Tudo estava acontecendo estranhamente rápido demais e isso o assustava, de certo modo. Mal acabara de raciocinar sua auto crítica, o cavaleiro sentiu que era tocado de uma forma diferente pela ruiva.

- Senhorita...?

- Espere... Hei... - ela sorriu e voltou a falar. - Sabia que você é a cara e o cabelo do Abel Nightroad?

- A cara e o cabelo de quem?

- Do Abel Nigtroad... - e começando a sorrir com mais facilidade, continuou. - O vampiro mais gato de Trinity Blood... Se você usasse óculos de grau... Nossa, nem quero pensar!

- Nem eu. - Saga retrucou completamente desconcertado. O cavaleiro finalmente havia percebido que não foi apenas o efeito da batida que estava fazendo com que ela estivesse vendo e falando coisas demais. - O que você andou bebendo?

- Sei lá! Talvez, vodca... Hum... Agora não me lembro bem.

- Certo. Vou deixar você em sua casa.

- Shhhh... - ela pediu silêncio, enquanto retirava com uma das mãos, uma mecha de cabelo que insistia em cair por sobre os olhos do grego. A outra mão, passeava pelo rosto dele, onde podia sentir a pele macia, com exceção da área da barba que começava a crescer, fazendo com que ela sentisse uma leve cócega. Mas ainda assim, continuou a percorrer aquela face máscula e sentiu que a respiração de Saga havia ficado extremamente pesada quando o passeio terminou em seus lábios, onde as pontas de seus dedos contornavam com um cuidado acurado.

- Juliane. - Saga finalmente conseguiu criar coragem para falar, mas as palavras saiam como em um sussurro. - O que está fazendo?

- Sabe Abel ou simplesmente, professor... Eu estou com uma vontade louca de te beijar.

- Não sabe o que está dizendo... - Saga falou, numa última tentativa de defesa.

- Nem você... - ela retorquiu, segurando Saga pelo rosto e encostando os lábios nos dele.

Ele fechou os olhos, completamente impedido de reagir. Ao sentir a aproximação inevitável, imediatamente retribuiu, entreabrindo seus lábios, prontos a receber aquele beijo que por mais que o seu lado racional impelisse o seu outro lado já ansiava há alguns minutos. Mas o que sua boca encontrou na realidade, foram os cabelos dela.

- Era só o que faltava... - Saga murmurou, enquanto voltava a colocar o corpo da jornalista em seus braços novamente. - Dormiu.

Continua...

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas finais:**_

_Eis o segundo capítulo de **Segredos**! o/_

_Bom, não se deu para perceber, mas o fato é que **Segredos** é uma fic com capítulos curtos. Bom, eu estou fazendo isso para que a leitura não fique extenuante demais e por conseqüência, não deixe o leitor cansado. uu_

_Aproveitando o ensejo, gostaria de agradecer aos comentários, e-mails e mensagens via MSN e Orkut. Em especial, gostaria de agradecer a Juli.cham (a grande musa dessa fic! Rsrs...), Hilda de Poláris Br, Nina Neviani, Alana, Lulu-lilits e em especial a Michelle Aloysio que está me dando uma força toda especial para que eu continue essa fanfic. E antes que me esqueça: estou respondendo aos comentários no meu blog (endereço no meu profile) e também por e-mail, certo?_

_E para finalizar, quero advertir que algumas cenas desse capítulo foram baseadas em fatos reais. XD! E sim, o Miro vai aparecer no próximo capítulo! o/_

_Mais uma vez, agradeço a todos que acompanham o meu humilde trabalho._

_Um forte abraço!_

**_Arthemisys _**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Segredos**

**Capítulo 3**

_**Por Arthemisys**_

O sono parecia lhe abandonar aos poucos, ainda que seu corpo relutasse contra isso. Ainda de olhos fechados, encolheu-se mais ainda por debaixo do lençol, enquanto sentia uma deliciosa brisa marinha tocar as partes de seu corpo que estavam desnudos do tecido que deveria cobri-la por completo. Aspirou o ar, e sentiu um leve, mas marcante aroma de perfume amadeirado. Sentiu também, que o lençol que usava era sobremaneira mais macio que o de costume.

"Não me lembro de ter comprado um lençol de cetim..." – a jovem pensou, enquanto se virava de lado novamente e no exato momento, notou uma estranha claridade que não era comum em nenhuma época do ano, já que o minúsculo apartamento que vivia parecia ser um cubo de concreto sem saída de ar nenhum.

Resolveu então abrir os olhos e com total surpresa, constatou que ao invés de encontrar a típica parede com a moldura de seu diploma universitário, encontrou na realidade, uma imensa porta de vidro que dava acesso a uma ampla varanda com uma vista única para o mar.

- Onde eu estou! – Juliane perguntou a si mesma, enquanto se sentava rapidamente na cama que também notou não ser a sua cama de solteira.

- Está em minha casa.

Os olhos da garota ficaram petrificados e girando o pescoço com lentidão, viu que diante dela estava Saga apenas de toalha e com os cabelos completamente molhados devido a um banho tomado há pouco tempo atrás.

- O que... O que...

- Você está em minha casa, no meu quarto e para ser ainda mais específico, na minha cama, bela adormecida.

De súbito, Juliane saltou da cama e ao cair o lençol, viu também – para seu maior constrangimento – que usava apenas calcinha e sutiã.

- Ai, droga! – ela praguejou, pegando a peça de cama e enrolando em torno do corpo. Saga não deixou de dar um sorriso perante a timidez da jornalista.

- Você vestida com esse lençol parece uma verdadeira deusa do amor.

- Dá pra parar de falar besteira! – e colocando uma das mãos nas têmporas que começavam a latejarem novamente, indagou. – O que eu estou fazendo aqui!

- Não se lembra do que aconteceu ontem? – ele perguntou enquanto abria os braços, reforçando ainda mais seu questionamento.

- Claro que não... Hei, espere. Ontem eu estava numa boate com a Dido! Daí eu me perdi dela e comecei a procurá-la pela rua. Então, uns caras mal encarados me cercaram e...

- E eu te salvei. – Saga completou com a maior simplicidade que poderia expor. – Quer um analgésico?

- Eu quero sair daqui... – ela retorquiu, enquanto olhava de soslaio, Saga preencher um copo com água de um jarro transparente. Reparou os cabelos ainda molhados grudarem em seu rosto, costas e parte do tórax que se movimentava ritmicamente através da respiração tranqüila.

"Belo." – foi o único pensamento da ruiva ao somatisar todos os atributos do homem a sua frente. – Aliás, quero saber como cheguei aqui.

- Você não consegue se lembrar do principal? – ele rebateu, enquanto lhe entregava o remédio e a água. Notou que Juliane corou.

- Dá para parar de me encher de perguntas e me dizer como raios eu vim parar... Tem certeza que essa é a sua casa?

Saga franziu o cenho.

- E porque não seria a minha casa?

- Parece mais uma mansão! E o salário de um professor não dá para comprar uma mansão à costa do mar.

- Você é capciosa, heim?

- Faz parte das minhas atribuições como jornalista.

- Bom. Essa casa foi herdada a mim por um parente mais abastado.

Juliane fez cara de quem não havia acreditado muito na estória dele. Pelo sim ou pelo não, o cavaleiro resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa. Foi até a porta semi-aberta, e indicou com o braço a mesa farta de frutas, sucos e pães. Um convite irresistível ao paladar.

- Não, obrigada. Eu preciso ir. Sério.

- Não estou prendendo você. Quero apenas que coma algo decente antes de sair daqui.

Antes que desse o primeiro passo rumo à varanda, o celular de Juliane tocou ruidosamente sobre o criado mudo. Ela virou os calcanhares rumo ao aparelho, atendendo e ao ouvir a conhecida voz do outro lado da linha, exclamou: - Dido!

O homem percebeu que a rosada tonalidade fugia as faces da jovem enquanto ouvia calada a amiga. Ela pos a mão em uma das têmporas novamente, fazendo com que o lençol que usava deslizasse suavemente, mostrando as curvas entre os ombros e os quadris. Ela parecia não se importar mais em cobrir o corpo. Suas atenções estavam completamente voltadas àquela ligação.

- Certo. Já estou indo. – por fim, desligou o celular e virando-se para o seu anfitrião, disse meio sem jeito. – Problemas no trabalho. Preciso sair agora. Onde estão as minhas roupas?

- Bom. – Saga pensou rapidamente nas palavras mais adequadas a usar. – Você não pretende ir ao seu trabalho com aquele vestido minúsculo, não é?

- Pretendo sim. Afinal, é a única peça de roupa minha por aqui. – e olhando ao redor. – Onde está?

Saga atravessou o quarto, rumo ao closet cujo design lembrava a letra "U". Ao sair de lá, ele entregou a ela a peça de roupa. Com uma cara completamente assustada, a ruiva verificou que havia um enorme rasgo no vestido. Ela encarou Saga e o vestido nas mãos durantes alguns segundos e...

- O que diabos você fez comigo!

- Não é nada disso que está pensando. – ele falou, mantendo o tom de voz tranqüilo.

- Como não!

- Creio que se dissesse que seu vestido rasgou quando a coloquei no meu carro para vir até aqui você não acreditaria.

- Não. – ela respondeu ríspida, entrando no closet, na esperança de achar algo para vestir. Não pode perceber Saga por trás dela, e apenas se deu conta disso, quando sentiu o roçado de um sobre-tudo lhe cobrir os ombros.

- Não há roupas femininas aqui. Somente posso lhe oferecer isso.

Virando-se assustada por não percebe-lo a mais tempo, Juliane ficou a poucos centímetros do rosto dele. Os orbes verdes que a miravam pareciam fazer uma súplica, um mudo pedido de socorro. Era como se todos os pecados do mundo estivessem em suas costas. Por um breve instante, pensou que a vida deles dois tomara rumos completamente diferentes: ela queria vingança e ele, a paz.

- Tudo bem. – ela dizia enquanto se aninhava na peça de roupa que mais parecia um comportado vestido longo. – Muito obrigada.

Viu Saga sorrir e sentiu-se encabulada pela proximidade entre eles. Resolveu dar um passo para trás, mas foi segurada por Saga.

- Acredite em mim, senhorita Onassis. A minha intenção é ajudá-la.

- Sim... Acredito. – ela respondia, enquanto sentia o rosto arder. – "Pare de agir feito uma idiota Juliane!"

O cavaleiro por sua vez, sabia de todas as reações dela. Afinal, um cavaleiro antes de qualquer coisa, era alguém com grande poder de percepção dos sentimentos humanos e isso era uma qualidade venerável tanto para a guerra, quanto para o amor.

- Permita-me que eu lhe dê uma carona. – ele falou, soltando-se da jovem com delicadeza.

- Pela gravidade da situação... – ela respondeu, parando um momento para ponderar uma resposta. – Sim, aceitaria sua carona de bom grado!

Não houve mais nenhuma palavra entre eles. Apenas, uma simples troca de olhares. Parecia que o choque inicial se desfazia, dando lugar à confiança. E isso pareceu bom aos olhos do cavaleiro de Gêmeos. Sua missão agora se tornaria mais "amena".

**...x...x...x...**

Juliane subia os degraus que davam acesso ao andar onde ficava sua sala. Dido havia dito no telefone que a aguardaria em sua sala, para não despertar maiores suspeitas. "O que diabos aconteceu agora!" – Pensava a jornalista, visto que a voz da amiga no telefone não parecia ser o sinônimo de boas notícias.

Alguns funcionários – por sinal, os mais "informados" - daquele andar, a olhavam de forma estranha. Por um breve instante, a ruiva pensou que a porta de sua sala estava há quilômetros de distância dela.

Finalmente, abriu a porta e o que viu foi aquém do que imaginava.

- Dido... Diz-me o que está acontecendo aqui...

A loira levantou-se sem jeito da cadeira e nada disse. Junto à recém chegada, apenas limitou-se a olhar para a sala, completamente abarrotada de caixotes. Todos os seus objetos de trabalho haviam sido lacrados e havia adesivos cujo destino era bastante claro: Almoxarifado.

- Onassis?

Ao se virar, ela deu de cara com um homem de óculos miúdos e ar interrogador.

- Senhor Ptolomeu... O que está aconte...

- Vá para a sala do editor. Ele quer falar com você.

Muda, ela saiu daquele lugar que já começou a considerar como ex-sala de trabalho. Agora entendia os olhares e a aflição de Dido. Não era necessário ser uma clarividente para entender que havia sido demitida do Argeifonte.

Completamente desanimada, entrou no elevador rumo ao penúltimo andar. Só de pensar que após aquela "surpresa" nada agradável, ainda teria que encarar o rosto sisudo do velho Agripinos, Juliane sentiu uma imensa vontade de se atirar da janela. Talvez a recepção a ela no mundo dos mortos seria mais agradável.

Ao chegar à sala do Editor-chefe, uma secretária pediu que Juliane aguardasse, enquanto ela a anunciava ao homem que estava dentro do recinto cujas portas tinham enormes puxadores dourados, que faziam um circulo ao redor da porta dupla. Em menos tempo do que imaginou, a secretária deu o aval para que a ruiva entrasse.

Dirigiu-se até a porta e puxou um dos puxadores para si. A porta deslizou-se facilmente, e sem olhar para o homem sentado atrás da imponente mesa, ela finalmente entrou naquela sala que ela mesma contava nos dedos as escassas vezes que tinha acesso àquele lugar.

- Senhorita Onassis, que bom conhecê-la pessoalmente.

Ao reconhecer o tom de voz completamente diferente, a ruiva levantou a cabeça e por uns instantes, não acreditou que estava vendo aquele homem à sua frente.

- Senhor...

- Por favor! Nada de senhor.

Não tinha mais dúvidas. Quem estava ali, era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Nikolas Chryssa, o jovem e único herdeiro do grupo Chryssa S.A., um conglomerado de empresas espalhadas por toda a Grécia e grande parte da Europa. Não é necessário afirmar que o jornal O Argeifonte também pertencia ao grupo.

O loiro, cujos cabelos crescidos e caídos desordenadamente por entre os olhos azuis, parecia mais um ator hollywoodiano do que um executivo grego. Ele a olhava dos pés a cabeça e toda aquela situação estava incomodando demais a jornalista.

- Ah... Perdão. – ele disse, percebendo o constrangimento de Juliane. – Sou mesmo um cara mal educado. Por favor, sente-se.

- Senhor Chryssa. Hoje de manhã cheguei a minha sala...

- Pois é. Você chama aquilo lá de sala? Parece mais um antro!

- Não gosto que nem mesmo o dono deste jornal chame o meu local de trabalho de "antro". – retrucou rispidamente.

- Desculpe-me. Mas não encontro uma palavra melhor para descrever aquele local que você trabalha.

- Trabalhava.

- O que está dizendo? – ele indagou com um sorriso garboso. – Por acaso está se demitindo?

- Eu não estou me demitindo. Eu já me sinto demitida.

Após dois segundos de silêncio, Nikolas jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando uma gostosa gargalhada. Juliane por sua vez, se sentia a pessoa mais idiota de toda a face da Grécia. Entretanto, não deixou de notar a beleza mediterrânea do homem à sua frente. Analisou rapidamente e percebeu que Nikolas deveria ser mais novo que Saga.

A gargalhada começou a cessar lentamente e enquanto parava de rir, Nikolas encostava um dos braços no encosto da poltrona, enquanto a mão lhe servia de encosto para o rosto que agora exibia um sorriso brejeiro. A encarou olho-a-olho e mordeu levemente os lábios avermelhados.

- Você é adorável. Tudo o que diz é simplesmente, adorável.

- Como pode saber? Nunca conversou comigo.

- Mas sou um leitor assíduo de seus artigos.

- É...? – ela indagou com descrença, imaginando que tipos de artigos um homem como aquele poderia ler. Talvez, artigos sobre os últimos lançamentos de pranchas de surf.

- Sim, é. Aliás, aquele seu último artigo...

- Bom, aquele artigo...

- Foi magnífico.

- Foi!

- Sim, foi. Foi algo esplêndido. Se meu avô estivesse vivo e tivesse lido o seu artigo, tenho certeza que ele empreenderia toda a sua fortuna atrás da armadura de Taça.

Dessa vez, foi Juliane que sorriu abertamente.

- Eu compreendo que um texto como aquele recebesse toda a sorte de críticas. Críticas dos ateus mitológicos, dos historiadores, até mesmo do governo, mas desse último poderíamos esperar esse tipo de reação, concorda?

- Então você tem a mesma opinião de que o governo camufla muitas informações a respeito dessa ordem de guerreiros? – ela perguntou, completamente entusiasmada.

- Eu tenho a certeza de que o governo interage com os "cabeças" do Santuário. E digo mais: eles estão mais influentes e espalhados do que todos nós poderíamos imaginar. Sempre os comparo com aqueles vilões dos livros do Brown (1): Sempre esquecidos, sempre escondidos, sempre atuantes.

Juliane mal podia acreditar no que estava vivenciando. O dono do jornal em que trabalhava estava naquele momento, dando lhe o crédito devido ao seu trabalho e a sua matéria. Aquilo sem dúvida era uma providência divina! E para a sua maior alegria, as surpresas não parariam por ali.

- E é por acreditar em seu trabalho sempre tão profissional, que eu quero agora lhe fazer uma pequena proposta.

- E qual seria?

A resposta veio com uma apresentação em _slides_ do _lap top_ de Nikolas. Juliane olhava para as projeções, completamente abobalhada. Aquela idéia era simplesmente tudo o que ela necessitava para por o seu plano adiante. Sem dúvida, um milagre que veio em boa hora.

**...x...x...x...**

Saga não saíra da casa de praia durante toda aquela manhã. De posse de um _lap top_, ele vasculhava na Internet, qualquer informação a respeito de antigos artefatos gregos que estariam espalhados não apenas nos museus gregos, como também, nos maiores museus do mundo.

As palavras que usou para encontrar alguma pista eram simples: "armadura", "constelação" e "taça". Logo na primeira tentativa, o site de buscas apontou cerca de seiscentos e quatro _links_ relativos. Na primeira página, não encontrou nada relevante, assim como na segunda e terceira páginas do buscador. Começou a pensar que aquela pesquisa não o levaria a lugar algum, até que um determinado _link_ chamou sua atenção: era uma notícia datada de dez anos atrás, referente a um crime envolvendo um casal e filho. A única referencia que a notícia fazia a busca de Saga, era a da palavra "constelação".

Quando ia acessar a página, o telefone de sua mesa tocou. Ao atender, não conseguiu deixar que um sorriso escapasse de seus lábios.

- Juliane?

- Saga! Desculpe o incômodo...

- Você não é um incômodo.

- Eu preciso falar urgentemente com você!

- Claro. Pode ser hoje de noite?

- Sim! Hoje às oito horas no Ritz Caffe, o que me diz?

- Por mim, tudo bem.

- Saga...

- Fale.

- Você pode achar loucura o que vou dizer, mas... Eu hoje sou a pessoa mais feliz do mundo!

- Fico feliz por você.

- Por favor, pare de falar com esse tom de voz formal! Olhe, depois de ouvir o que eu tenho para dizer a você, acredito que ficará tão contente como eu!

- Tão contente quanto, eu acredito que não. Mas me esforçarei.

Ela soltou uma gargalhada do outro lado da linha e continuou.

- Você tem certeza de que é um professor?

- Juliane. Porque não acredita em mim?

- Porque com essa voz, você está parecendo mais com um padre.

- Eu não sou um padre. Não sou santo.

- Ainda bem! Até a noite!

Ele pousou o fone no gancho do telefone, pensativo. Seria alguma coisa relacionada à armadura? De qualquer forma, ela já se aproximava dele e isso era um bom sinal. Em breve, Athena requeria dele alguma notícia referente à Taça. E mais breve do que imaginava, poderia dar a informação que a deusa tanto desejava.

Entretanto...

Taça não era uma armadura comum. Nem tampouco, desconhecida de Saga de Gêmeos... E nem de seu outro "eu".

Ares também sabia de sua existência. E talvez, por isso, um dia a desejou.

E esse era o maior medo de Saga de Gêmeos.

_**Continua...**_

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**(1)**: _Nikolas fez referência ao escritor norte-americano Dan Brown, autor do best-seller O Código da Vinci._

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

**...x...x...x...**

_**Notas da autora:**_

_Para variar, o terceiro capítulo demorou... E o Milo ainda não apareceu! _

_Mas não se preocupem, o arrasador cavaleiro de Escorpião vai dar o ar de sua graça por aqui e melhor: irá ajudar Saga a desvendar os segredos que envolvem a armadura de Taça! ._

_Ah, aproveitando, quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando Segredos e deixando seus comentários e críticas. ._

_Até o próximo capítulo!_

_**Arthemisys**_


End file.
